U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,651 to Radke et al. discloses a “Drawer slide with adjustable strike” and includes a strike mechanism 18 adjustably connected to an inner slide member and the strike mechanism includes a strike body 20 and a C-shaped strike arm 22 connected to the strike body. A catch 38 is positioned at an end of the passage of the outer slide member, wherein the C-shaped arm protrudes beyond the periphery of the passage of the inner slide member. The catch includes a protrusion which is located at the passage of the outer slide member so as to be engaged with the C-shaped arm.
The disclosure of Radke et al. uses a screw driver to adjust the strike level of the C-shaped arm and the protrusion of the catch to make the C-shaped arm strikes the protrusion of the catch when the inner slide member is retracted relative to the outer slide member, and the C-shaped arm is deformed and extends beyond the protrusion of the catch and contacts the protrusion of the catch.
However, the invention of Radke et al. has to use the screw driver for adjustment and this is not convenient for the users. Besides, the C-shaped arm is struck at the same position and this accelerates the C-shaped arm to reach its critical point and reduces the life of use.